The Weight of the Ocean
by Everlasting Night
Summary: His family is gone, His Sisters are gone, now the Predator that stalks the bloodied halls of Rapture has but one goal... Survive and if there's one thing the Big Brother is good at it's Surviving.
1. Alone

**(keep in mind that i am writing this through word pad so there will be small errors and i'm new to writing so just bare with me oh and i don't own bioshock or it's contents this is a purely fictional story and i don't own the characters unless i made them up so don't get you're panties in a bunch)**

**Alone**

Rapture a once shining utopia at the bottom of the sea that held the worlds "best and brightest". There was once a time when poets would write tales of it's glory, musicians would sing it's praise to the masses, and painters would try their hardest to capture the beauty and magnificence of the crown jewel.

That was before the city fell into darkness and decay. There were no more poets, no more musicians, and hardly any masses left. No spectacles to behold, no joy, no light. The Titans of Rapture fought among themselves, each with a great lust for power.

Andrew Ryan the city's founder and creator, Frank Fontaine his determined and cunning nemesis both locked in a ironclad war for supremacy of the once great city. Both inevitably destroying each other in their mad lust for dominance.

Ashes and embers gave rise to a new reign, a beacon of hope and light. Sophia Lamb Mother to the Rapture family, but even that light had soon been extinguished by the cruel hand of the Demon Alpha known as Delta. The bastard had torn his way through the Family. He killed protectors, and Mother Lamb, and even kidnapped eleanor, and the Little Sisters. Then he simply vanished without a trace.

Protector Omega -025 had often wondered what the rogue Daddy would have done if he came across the only Big Brother in Raptures history. Throughout the entire ordeal Omega -025 had waited for his mother to give the word. He wished he could be the one to face the Demon, but the order never came.

Instead he was forced to sit idly by while his Sisters were dispatched one by one, the Family destroyed, and the little ones for which he existed were taken. How long had it been since he heard the battle cries of his sisters as they hunted? How long had it been since he heard the laughter of his younger siblings as they joyfully rode on his back?

Omega sat perched upon a rafter high above the streets of the dead city pondering his thoughts and Mothers cryptic messages to the family. His sisters were gone, his Mother was gone, and in that moment he felt utterly alone. With no Charge to protect he had become a tool without a purpose, a single sharp deadly sword with no master to wield it.

He knew one thing was certain. He was given orders from Mother to guard the city,_Her_ city, and keep the Family in check. He would be _damned_ if he failed those orders! for the time being he would stay in his section patrolling the once glamorous streets of the fallen utopia, waiting, watching, and hoping for his Sisters and Mother to return.

. . .

* * *

Case File: 65732-446

Subject: 95-24-025

Class: Protector

Designation: Omega

Age: approximately 17

Height: 7'2

Weight: 232 lbs

Sex: Male

Project lead: Dr. Gilbert Alexander

Former lead: Dr. Yi Suchong

Report: Behavior

subject has adapted well to the protector training. It should be noted however, Subject Omega is far more aggressive in almost every aspect of his behavior than the Big Sisters. For example when placed in the courtyard the subject will seek out sanctuary away from the other protectors, and has even been known to growl at the other Big Sisters who are curious enough to investigate him.

Unlike his Big Sister counterparts who will group together to seemingly socialize to an extent, even though their voice boxes have been effectively neutralized.  
They seem to be fascinated by him, i assume it's because he is the only one of his kind and most certainly not a Big Daddy. The Little Sisters seem to adore him, they flock to him and seek out his company. They seem to prefer it to the company of the Big Sisters. I'm not sure why this is however. It may be the fact that his pharamones differ from that of the Big Daddy's or Big Sister's.

When I examined the phenomenon he was sitting in the corner of the large room away from the other Subjects. When the Little Sisters were released into the room they immediately ran to the Big Sisters, but slowly one by one they would run over to him and start talking to him or start climbing onto his lap and shoulders. It was odd because no matter how much they climbed on his armor or slept in his lap he never seemed to get annoyed by them.

He would just sit there and observe his surroundings almost as if he were on high alert for any possible threats, even among the other protectors. When a Big Sister would try to come over and join in on the event or try to reclaim one of the girls he would issue a deep growl, a warning if i were to guess, and amazingly they would heed the menacing tone and avoid any further contact.

I am unaware as to why they listen to him.

Is it because they are afraid of him? or perhaps they posses some kind of pack mentality  
where they consider him to be the dominate figure or Alpha so to speak. Further investigation is needed on the behavior of the subjects.

Report number two will have to wait until i've studied subject Omega's behavior habits more closely  
Dr. Gilbert Alexander Report No. 1 End.


	2. Odd Behavior

**A/N: If you ladies and Gentlemen like Bioshock fics check out Disciple of Ember's profile and Stories They're amazing!**

**Report No. 2**

_Case File: 65732-447_

_Subject: 95-24-025_

_Class: Protector_

_Designation: Omega_

_Age: _approximately 17

_Height: _7'2

_Weight: _232 lbs

_Sex: _Male

_Project lead: _Dr. Gilbert Alexander

_Former lead: _Dr. Yi Suchong

_Report: _behavioral habits/prototype body suit & armor

The subject seems to be on alert and anxious nearly most of the day. As if he is expecting something, what it could be i havn't the slightest of ideas. He almost never sleeps and continually paces back and forth in his holding cell.

When i observe the activity it brings to mind a caged beast searching for weaknesses in the structure of the cell. Though the bars of the cell are electrified at least once a day the Subject will strike the door.

Inevitable being electrocuted, yet he will never strike the same place twice. It is clear we are not dealing with a simple protector but a calculated and resourceful Predator. One who is always watching, waiting for his chance to strike.

Unlike the Big Sisters who slightly enjoy removing their helmets and armor whenever the opportunity presents itself. Subject Omega prefers his armor on. I believe it acts as a kind of security blanket. When we monitored the stress level and heart-rate of the subject with and without his armor on, they rose slightly when he was forced to remove his suit .

Understandable I believe he feels vulnerable without it. Which brings me to another topic of importance. Subject Omega's suit is like that of his counterparts with the exception of the bio-fiber technology.

It allows the suit to actually heal itself in the event of rips or tears. The only downfall with the prototype is located within the regeneration of the subject and the suit simultaneously.

For instance when the Subject receives bodily damage such as stab wounds, bullet wounds Etc. During the regeneration process when the suits nano fibers are reconnecting they act somewhat like a spider weaving a web sometimes the fibers become entangled with the regenerating skin.

This causes a rather painful situation when the Subject needs to remove the suit. However i am currently working on a solution to this malfunction.

In the case of armor attachments to the body suit we've chosen hardened steel mixed with depleted uranium. The radiation is very much gone and the mixture forms a stronger alloy effectively absorbing incoming damage.

The alloy along with the gel layer causes for less trauma from explosions and the like. The combination of the aforementioned products means that Subject Omega can take roughly 30% more damage in a firefight when necessary.

We've also chosen the oxygen tanks from the Alpha series protector design for better mobility, along with a basket cage similar to the Big Sisters in order to accommodate a gatherer in need of protection and transportation.

The helmet is complete with a built in radio, flashlight, and emotional ping sensors to monitor the protectors "mood" . The design is quite different from that of the spherical one which the Big Sisters wear.

It is shaped more to the wearers head making it tighter for better mobility. The visor is also different, instead of one large cycloid port hole the design features two slim angled port slits simaler to that of a stretched "V" above one another. the shin, mouth, and neck guards all feature a forty five degree angle so any incoming projectiles will be deflected. A few more combat exercises and Subject Omega will be ready for active duty.

Dr. Gilbert Alexander Report No. 2 End.


	3. Shadows of Ages past

**Disclaimer: I do not own bioshock this is a purely fictional story.**

**A/N: ok everybody i decided to post this chapter as more of a story from Omega's perspective remember to review it's very important i get some input whether it be good or bad. I need to know what you guys and gals think. **

**I'm not just writing this for myself i'm writing it for you, the readers entertainment. So let me know what you think. also let me know what genre you would like this to be.**

** Tragedy, Horror, Romance, or Action. Anything just let me know what direction you would like to see the story take. Your opinions matter and input is very welcome. Anyway enough of my ranting. Let the Chapter begin!**

**If you are enjoying this story so far and like Bioshock Fics go check out Disciple of Ember's stories They're Great! A really good story is **

**"Adam and Eve" go check it out right now! GO GO GO!**

**Shadows from ages past**

The dark battle scarred hallways of Rapture are enough to damper any sane individuals mood, but there was no sanity left in the depths of the once marvelous city. The once sane populace was now corrupt from ADAM exposure, with nothing left but shattered memories, broken deformed bodies, and contorted thoughts.

As Omega walked down main street he couldn't help but notice how destructive years of battle could be. Damaged walkways, dilapidated store structures, and makeshift barricades were all that remained. It was quiet, calm, as if a storm had past.

Omega took a moment to observe the view, the only sound being that of a leaking pipe slowly dripping into a small puddle on the ground. He was roused from his peace when he heard the incoherent ramblings of a nearby splicer walking into the large area.

When the splicer exited the tunnel leading into the area he continued his dwellings. Unaware he was being watched from atop one of the tall worn down store buildings. The splicer was blissfully ignorant to the danger that eyed him from afar.

Omega sat perched two stories up on top of an old electronics store, simply watching the deranged man pick his way through numerous trash bins. The man was horribly disfigured, he wore an old pinstriped suit with various rips and tears. Omega was sure he had seen his fare share of combat from the numerous blood stains he had collected on his shirt and pants.

The splicer was wielding an old wrench that he used to bash open several of the trash containers that had become too rusted to simply open. He had boyles and tumor- like growths popping out of his skin, and his face was no better off. The man had almost no nose at all, and his lips had receded upwards to reveal most of his missing, yellow, jagged teeth.

The man resembled a rat in Omega's opinion. Unaware he was being stalked by a hungry cat, and Omega quite enjoyed the thrill of a hunt. Especially if the reward was ADAM. The protector stood up before popping his neck side to side. He was going to enjoy this, but killing an unsuspecting prey was no fun.

The apex Predator loved to stretch his legs by chasing his victims. He stood there a moment with a slight smile on his face as he thought. Oh yes he would most definitely enjoy this, and his hunting call would be an effective way to start the chase.

Said splicer was trying to pry open another trash bin when suddenly out of nowhere he heard something, a deep, drawn out, howl-like screech. The man froze dead in his tracks, contemplating the dreadful noise. True terror gripping the man's very being.

This was a sound that heeded no chance for mercy, a menacingly horror laced screech that seemed to resonate from the dead city itself. The Splicer's vision was burdened with haziness, and his whole body was trembling as fear seemed to posses his limbs. All he could do was stand there trying to contain the contents of his bladder.

When he heard a rather loud thud from behind him. He shut his eyes and slowly began to turn around, afraid of what exactly he might find. Clenching the rusted wrench with both hands to his chest he managed to force a single eyelid open. The Splicer could almost see the dread wash away as he noticed there was nothing there.

Deciding he had had enough of the eerie place he turned to leave, when he came face to face with two red glowing slits attached to a black helmet. Now nearly five inches away from the armor clad figure the Splicer was instantly hit with a wave of terror. His whole body screamed at him to run as fast and as far away as humanly possible.

The dark figure in question just stared at the man before giving a VERY audible growl. The man no longer needed Fear's convincing, with all his might the Splicer shot off in the opposite direction. His instinct screaming at him to escape, to flee, to do anything in his power to get away.

So he ran as fast as his blemished legs would take him. The protector was hot in pursuit, jumping up onto the buildings and statues that littered the streets. After about five minutes the splicer ducked away in a barely lit alleyway, praying the evil creature had lost his trail.

Omega on the other hand relished in the fact that the man thought he was safe. The Splicer had failed to realize the dark figure looking down on him. He slowly crawled his way down the wall savoring the scent of fear the man was giving off.

By the time the man noticed something was wrong it was already to late. He felt a sharp pain from his chest making it hard to breath. He thought he was having a heart attack, but at closer inspection he realized there was a four foot syringe protruding from his torso.

As the Splicer fell to the ground he tried desperately to flee, crawling his way to the center of the street. He felt immense pain throughout his body and Death's icy fingers reaching for him. Omega walked up to the now quivering form. Placing his steel-toed boot under the man's left side he rolled him over with his right foot.

Now lying on his back in a pool of his own blood the Splicer could only stare in horror as the creatures syringe lowered ever so slowly to his stomach. It was clear that whatever the hell this thing was it was enjoying his suffering. The creature tilted it's head slightly to the right as he inserted his weapon into the mans stomach.

With a labored scream the man was pulled off the ground and hoisted into the air, effectively impaling him on the sharp utensil. The rugged Splicers last thoughts before slipping out of this world were filled with regret and sorrow.

Omega started draining the ADAM from the now lifeless corpse fully satisfied with his now over hunt. When the Protector had finished his harvesting his attention was brought to another pressing matter. The fact that he hadn't eaten in a bit was clear, when his stomach made a growling sound.

Deciding to search for food the armored predator placed a hand on the neck of the lifeless corpse still hanging on the end of his weapon. He pulled the syringe on his right arm out of the mans body and stared at the now dead Splicer.

The only thing that came to mind was the one golden rule of Rapture. Kill or be killed, if you wanted to survive in the distopia you couldn't show mercy. Mercy required compation and compation meant weakness, there was no room for weakness in the Protector. In a city where the strong consumed the weak you had to force yourself to be strong.

Dropping the lifeless form of the Splicer, Omega surveyed his surroundings with the ever present feeling he was being watched. He quickly shrugged off the thought that someone or something would have the audacity to attack him, and began his search for something edible.

After walking for a while Subject Omega found himself in front of a demolished convenience store. The left window had all but collapsed from damage the structure had received in a fight. He walked into the broken building and began searching for food.

A bag of chips, canned meat, and a single large can of sardines were the only things left on the empty fallen shelves. Omega didn't relish the fact of eating on the ground, it meant he would be vulnerable and he didn't like being vulnerable.

Gathering his findings Omega exited the the old building and spotted a rather large hole in the second story of an apartment building. In a puff of blue rose pettles he then appeared in the crater of the wall. It was a good spot for rest, The door to the room had been blocked by fallen concrete from the other side.

This meant that only a spider, or Houdini Splicer could reach him, and they were few and far in between. The room held a single empty bed with relatively clean sheets and an empty dresser. To the right against the wall was a small table with a chair. From the angle of the chair you could easily see the door-sized hole in the wall leading to the street.

It would be a good place to eat, and Omega couldn't help but feel somewhat lucky he had happened upon the small hiding place. As Omega sat down in the chair it gave a small squeak from the weight now placed on it. The protector lay his acquired meal on the table and began undoing the latches on his helmet.

With an all too familiar pop and the hiss of air escaping the pressurized chamber, he placed his helmet on the table to his left and began to consume the air tight food he had found earlier. After his meal Omega decided that a nap was in order.

Going for weeks on end without sleep had it's disadvantages, and even Apex Predators needed rest now and then. Besides it would be a waste not to use the large, and quite possibly only clean bed left in the fallen utopia. After moving one of the large dressers in front of the exposed hole of the exit, and placing a mini-turret in the corner he readied himself for his slumber.

Removing his cage and oxygen tanks were always nice, he felt lighter as the weight on his shoulders was eliminated. It was the closest thing he could get to comfortable he placed his belongings against the wall to the left of the bed against the closest wall.

Lying down on the mattress Omega placed his helmet on the nightstand knocking off the broken alarm clock and lamp. As the large protector lay on his back his thoughts became more clouded as sleep overtook him.

**A/N: review review review! and also THANKS FOR READING! expect more updates soon.**


	4. Dreams

**Dreams**

Sleep is not something that comes easily when the world around you is tattered, worn, and dark. When the mental conditioning that all gatherers go through wares off it strains the mind almost to the point of madness.

Most Big Sisters were unstable, unpredictable, and highly dangerous. a powder keg that could be set off with the tiniest of sparks. with Subject Omega it was even more so. When a 13 year old child who has only seen the glistening golden halls of paradise is suddenly and violently plunged into a world of chaos, bloodshed, and carnage, it is extremely traumatizing. Forcing them to run, to fight, to kill. The outcome was the creation of Raptures new Gatekeepers. The perfect weapons, and guardians the world had never seen.

As the unconscious form of the Teenage Protector lay in the bed his mind was flooded with images. Memories of people he had killed, little ones he had protected, and sisters he had come to respect were flashing in his head. It was true that when he was first indoctrinated into the protector program he had felt angry, separated, and ultimately alone. Though he was surrounded by other protectors and gatherers, he felt so distant from them.

He couldn't trust the Big Sisters because they simply couldn't trust him. They didn't understand him, what he was, where he had come from, and why he was the only one of his kind. It was Doctor Lamb, their mother that brought them closer. Through weekly psychiatric sessions he, and the Big Sisters had come to understand each other. To grow as a team, and as a family. Soon the memories faded into nothingness.

It was dark now and something was strange, Omega found himself standing on a massive cliff overlooking a giant flooded room. He could feel air brushing past him, and a million tiny dim lights dotted an endlessly high ceiling. Omega didn't understand where he was, what he was looking at. It was all so strange, so foreign, so unbelievable. In the large mass of water off in the distance he could make out the faint glow of a light, and it was getting closer.

The air was now violently blowing in all directions, and large dark grey things blocked out the tiny lights of the tall ceiling. That's when he noticed the light wasn't getting closer to him. He was getting closer to the light. Faster, and faster he was speeding towards the distant glow with immense speed. The closer he got to the light the more he could make out a structure underneath it.

As the now giant tower sped towards him he lifted his arms to brace for impact, when he stopped suddenly. Now standing in front of a large pair of doors with intricate design patterns, and shiny brass fittings. Seeing that the only option was to enter he slowly began to open the massive doors. he stepped inside the completely light-less room, as he did the door behind him closed sealing him inside with the darkness.

His heart began to beat and he began to sweat, breathing in short fast pants he came to the realization of a long forgotten fact. Subject Omega was Terrified of the dark, not simply any kind of dark either. This Darkness was a kind he had felt only once before in his life. This Darkness was cold, and hungry. Surrounding him so completely it was as if the black void had seeped into his very soul.

There was no light, no sense of direction, and a silence so overwhelming he could hear the blood being pumped through his neck. It felt As if the Darkness itself was alive feeding off of the fear, anguish, and panic of the Protector sucking the very life right out of him. Until a bright light appeared in his vision. Blinding at first, he tried to blink but realized his eyelids were being forced open.

Omega was staring at a TV lying on his back. He could hear the various buzzings, hums, and beeps of operating equipment. Managing to loosen the strap on his forehead that held him in place he looked over his chest towards his feet. On the opposite wall from him was a large rectangialer mirror. In the reflection he could see his younger self, his head was shaved, and he could see tear streaks on his face leading from his bright glowing yellow eyes.

Omega remembered this moment as he was sure all protectors did. It was when they received the various augmentations that made them so adept for killing. He was in the process of becoming a Protector, and if he recalled correctly this procedure _FUCKING HURT!_

Omega struggled desperately to escape, he noticed Doctors had surrounded him by this point. His attempts were in vein, if the straps could hold down a thrashing Big Daddy what chance could a boy possibly have? As the Various Doctors started inserting their scalpels into his arms, legs, and torso he began to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was a doctor lowering a machine with blades on it to his throat, before he lost himself once again in limbo.

Omega shot out of bed and landed in combat stance baring his sharp K-9's, he could have swore he heard something. When he finally came to his senses he began to cautiously lower his ADAM syringe. surveying his temporary living quarters he could smell a strange but familiar scent. He couldn't remember where or what from, but still never the less it was familiar, a sort of sweet scent. finding no threats present, with a sigh he began the tedious process of re-applying his oxygen tanks, cage, and most importantly his helmet. He was sick of the place, and he wished he hadn't slept at all.

Because he felt even worse then before, this put him in a VERY bad mood. he would wager he hadn't gained more than an hours worth of sleep. The now pissed Protector moved the large dresser out of the way of the exit, and decided it was time for something to die! as he lept from the second story of the apartment building and began walking, and pondering his wicked dream completely unaware he was being watched very closely. he remembered the small security turret he had placed in the corner of the room he had occupied. Oh well it would make for a nice surprise if anyone happened across the cozy little nook.

**A/N:**** if you all like the way the story is going so far be sure to let me know in a review or PM! and if you don't like how it's going let me know why so i can improve it.**


	5. Chance Meetings?

**Chance Meetings?**

There were two main things to avoid in Rapture. One was a Protector, the second was a Pissed off Protector. Though both would end in the same conclusion the second would happen significantly slower, and definitely involve a massive amount of pain. After Subject Omega had left the apartment building, he was for lack of a better word infuriated.

He welcomed a fight, he could use a breathing punching bag to vent on. So he began searching for any unfortunate splicer stupid enough to attack him.

He decided that though the Kashmir Restaurant was mostly in ruin, it was the most likely place to find a group of splicers. Not to mention it was fairly close to his current position. Walking through the battered streets of Rapture was always a different experience when no one was shooting or throwing slanderous remarks at you.

Though dilapidated, and Battle torn, There was also a certain beauty to the city. A melancholic and dark beauty that few were sane enough to appreciate. Omega stopped in front of a large window overlooking the once great city.

It was then that he noticed the corpse of a woman to his right. It looked like she had been dead for a while, her clothes had all but rotted away, and her skin was a dark leathery brown from years of decomposition.

She wasn't deformed in any way which meant she had died in or before the 1959 New Years Eve Riots. Omega looked at his harvesting syringe and then back to the poor woman. Gently sticking the large needle into the deceased figures stomach he drew a very small amount of ADAM.

Putting one hand beside the needle he ever so carefully eased the sharp object out as if he might hurt her. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, but Subject Omega was no stranger to death. He Respected and Honored the dead, as long as they weren't Splicers. He absolutely _HATED_ Splicers, anyone who would trade their lives and the lives of others for a drug deserved a fate worse then death.

As Omega stood to his full height he injected himself with the small amount of ADAM he had collected. The rush was instantaneous, It seemed to fire a sensation off from every nerve in his body. Slowly he began to hear distant screams, it was dark because the power had been knocked out from extensive fighting.

The only light available was that of the city through the massive window. He heard the sound of muffled explosions from other buildings, when he looked to the right he could see the sign of the Kashmir. suddenly a massive explosion tore it's way through the building, and it seemed like it could have shaken all of Rapture. Omega was shaken out of his hallucinogenic state when he heard a crashing sound a distance behind him.

He turned sharply with his weapon at the ready, only to find the source of the noise was non other than a stray cat that had knocked over an old trashcan next to an alleyway. Turning back to the ruined sight of the City He could only imagine the fear of those who were not trained for combat as the bombs went off. Giving one last sorrowful look to the slumped over woman, a ball of fire appeared in Omega's right hand. Laying the small inferno in the corpses lap, he decided it was time to move on. He hoped that whatever choices the woman had made in her life she didn't die regretting them.

After about a thirty minute walk Omega finally reached the once luxurious Establishment. upon closer inspection he could easily hear the shuffling of footsteps and insane baffle of crazed denizens inside.

"_are you sure you saw one of those metal freaks Boss?"_

_"I told you that thing was headed in this direction didn't I?"_

_"well yeah but-"_

_"just shut the fuck up and get ready vince!"_

_"Benny I don't think this is a goo-"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!?"_

_" sorry sorry i was just thinking-"_

_"well stop you're no good at it!"_

_"are you fellas in front ready?"_

_"yeah we're ready boss"_

Omega thought about the odds of the outcome. If they wanted a fight he would be more than happy to oblige. From the sound of guns reloading he estimated at least six Splicers, and since there was no other way into the building he would have to kick down the front doors. Omega thought for a moment after deciding to rush in as fast as he could to take the Men by surprise.

Taking a few steps back the Protector got into a sprinting position, his plan though a simple one was sure to be effective. With one large intake of air the armor-clad Death Machine let loose a deep menacing screech, and sprinted through the door. As the wooden obstacle splintered into a million pieces, Omega could clearly hear the fear in one of the Splicers.

"OH FU-" before the man could usher another syllable Subject Omega had launched over the makeshift barricade and planted his heavy boot into the Splicer's face. Landing on top of his head the life underneath his boot was ended with a very audible crunch. The Protectors plan had worked, by issuing a loud screech just before he entered the room it would disorientate the enemies inside.

Thus giving him the perfect opportunity to catch his prey off guard. Immediately grabbing the man to his left by the throat, Omega stabbed his needle into another Splicer to his right's head, he then pulled his captive in front of him blocking an array of gunfire. Now with only three threats remaining Omega ducked behind on of the four large parallel pillars lining each side of the restaurant.

A hail of gunfire and slander bombarded the pillar, The Predator still clutching the now dead Splicer by the neck received a painful lesson about projectiles and plaster. The lesson taught him that decorative walls are thin and bullets cut through them like wet paper. After being shot in the back a few times the Big Brother decided he had had enough.

With the sound of another Dark Screech he threw the body he was holding out of the cover, and sprinted around the opposite side towards the distracted enemies. The leader of the rag-tag group of misfits was not so easily fooled and from the back of the room he opened up with his Tommy gun. Omega felt pain shoot through his body as some of the projectiles found their marks.

Dashing to the right he leapt into the air and landed on the side of one of the pillars. Using the momentum he had gathered he kicked off of the wall and shot towards the ground like a spear. He could hear the projectiles passing his head as he dove at his next victim, tackling the closest splicer and impaling him through the heart Omega then used incinerate on his companion reducing him to a flailing pile of ash.

The enraged Protector now turned his attention to the one and only other living thing in the room who had landed the most hits on him. Venny or Benny or whatever the dead man's name was. After hearing the distinct sound of a gun that had no ammo left Omega turned to face the annoyed Splicer more then thirty feet away.

Benny was fiddling with the weapon and his head was jolting back and forth. His gaze was met with the two red slits of the Demon's helmet. Benny let out a panicked gulp when he saw the dark figure slowly approaching. He could have swore he heard the sound of laughter from underneath the helmet.

"n-now don't come any closer ya hear?"

"I'm warnin ya!"

When Omega was a little less than half way to his prey the man started laughing. He reached behind his back and pulled out a small handle-looking device with a button on top. Omega eyed the suspicious piece of hardware tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I fuckin warned ya didn't I?"

"now you head back to Hell or wherever it is you came from and i won't have to use this little puppy."

again the Demon before him just tilted his head before issuing a threatening growl.

"you see the carpet under your feet pal?"

Omega looked down at the dark red plush he was standing on. He could make out faint indentations in the floor all around the Restaurant.

"that's right you son of a bitch I didn't want to have to use this cuz we was expectin a slower target like tin-Daddy."

"but since you killed my associates i guess it'll work just as well on you"

Omega stood in combat stance once again, ready to tear the man limb from limb.

"ah ah ah. Now i don't know about you but I don't feel like dyin today, and as close as I am to the blast radius I'd get blown to the great hereafter, but i assure you there's more then enough to send you back the Hell"

"So you just walk outta here one way and I'll walk out the other you get me?"

Omega counted the number of places the explosives were being housed, thirteen in all. The odds weren't looking good. Before Omega had the chance to do anything further, he heard a very familiar and all to discerning sound reach his ears.

"SHRIIIIIEEEEEECCCCCKKKK!**"**

Any other time Omega would have been overjoyed to hear that beautiful sound.

_"SHHRRIIIIEEEEEEECCCCCKKKK!"_

This however was not one of those moments.

_**"SHRIIIIIEEEEEEEECCCCCKKKK!"**_

The Protector let out a sigh as he began to sweat, One thing was certain. This was going to _SUCK._

**A/N: well let me know what you all think good?, bad? anything i should improve on?**


	6. Death Incarnate

**A/N: The story continues!**

**Death Incarnate**

Omega watched the Splicer intensely as he held the detonator in his right hand with his thumb on the button. The Former leader of the now deceased Group of men was scared, shaking where he stood trying to look as intimidating as possible. It was a miserable failure, since the figure in front of him was the very definition of intimidation. Where the Splicer wore a red button up shirt, black suspenders, and matching shoes, the Protector had a dark Grey bodysuit, Black armor attachments, and heavy steel plated boots.

Where the Splicer wore a black fedora complete with fading hairline, the Big Brother wore a Helm seemingly crafted by the Devil himself. Where the Splicer stood at roughly six feet tall, The Big Brother towered above him at seven feet. The difference in size, strength, and deadliness was overwhelming, and the Lead Splicer knew this. He knew that the detonator in his hand was the only thing saving him from a slow, bloody, painful death. He thought the situation couldn't get any worse but nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

"SHRIIIIIEEEEEECCCCCKKKK!**"**

_"w-what the f-fuck is that!?" _the Man yelled

The man froze in his tracks and paled considerably, as if he had heard Death calling his name. Omega on the other hand was feeling an assortment of emotions. Happiness, confusion, sadness, and pressure. He knew if the Big Sister came into the room unaware of his predicament, the terrified Splicer would detonate the explosives and try to kill them along with himself.

_"SHHRRIIIIEEEEEEECCCCCKKKK!"_

_"y-you better tell that bitch to back off!"_

This wasn't good, with no means of communication Omega couldn't tell her to back off. If he tried to teleport outside or closer to the Trigger Man, he would detonate the bombs before Omega could re-materialize, and if that many particles in a confined space are disturbed he would just end up as hamburger meat decorating the establishment. Damn if only he had winter blast he could freeze the splicer and eliminate the threat.

_**"SHRIIIIIEEEEEEEECCCCCKKKK!"**_

As the final warning screech came the sound of heavy boots on concrete could be heard from behind Omega. He turned just in time to see the Big Sister sprinting towards the Splicer. He glanced for a split second at the splicer who had dropped the detonator in fear and was falling backwards with both shock and despair on his face. Time seemed to slow as the detonator raced towards the ground, Omega was too far away to use his telekinesis on it and he cursed the limitations of his power.

So he chose to do the only other logical choice in his situation. He turned just in time to see a bright red porthole beside him, within the course of a split second Omega tackled the Big Sister and rolled on top of a large wooden table positioned in the middle of the room. Now on his back he held the other Protector to his chest as she struggled to brake free. When the detonator reached the floor button first Hell fire engulfed the Restaurant, and all went black.

When Omega came to his senses he felt pain coursing through his entire body, his vision was slow to return, and his ears were ringing so badly he was sure they were bleeding. He could see light coming through a big gash in the front of his helmet, and when he painstakingly looked at the rest of his body he realized he was in bad shape. His armor and body suit had taken the brunt of the explosion ripping them apart, he was lying flat on his back which meant his cage and oxygen tanks were blown off.

Omega rolled over as he vomited from the pain and internal bleeding, if he didn't have a giant gash in his helmet he was sure he would have drowned in the Gallon of blood his mouth had let forth. His thoughts immediately turned to the girl he had tried to protect, sweeping the room with blurry vision. He finally focused in on the Sister laying merely feet away. She was moving which was good, but she was lying on her back kicking her feet slowly in a pool of blood. Omega's Protector Instinct kicked in and he could care less about the tremendous amount of pain he was feeling. Ignoring the plead of his body to stop moving and heal, The bloodied Brother drug himself across the floor with his forearms. It was in his Programming to put both Big and Little Sisters before himself.

After leaving a trail of blood across the restaurant Omega had finally reached the poor girl. She was writhing in pain and he could hear whimpering coming from her dimly lit porthole. He coughed up more blood as he reached for a first aid kit on his belt, thankfully it was still attached. He quickly pulled out the syringe and stuck the needle in the Sisters arm, she wasn't moving now. Her porthole was still a dimly lit red so he knew she wasn't dead, she probably just passed out from the pain.

Omega had to barrow some ADAM from the unconscious Sister's syringe because he didn't have any, and to his dismay the other first aid syringes were shattered. Placing the end of her deadly weapon to his stomach he took in a deep breath and inserted it into himself. Turning the blue knob on her arm the ADAM began to flow into his body. He only took what was necessary for him to heal before retracting the needle and placing the Sisters arm gently beside her. Even with the super regenerating abilities of ADAM it would still be a while before either Protector could stand let alone walk.

Luckily the blast from the explosion caused a massive amount of concrete to block the only exit, which meant they were safe for the time being. Omega decided to roll over on his back as he waited for his healing to fix the damage to his broken body. Dust filled the air burning his eyes and lungs, this was exactly why he missed his oxygen tanks and air-tight helmet. It felt like he had layed their for an eternity in pain before a peculiar noise caught his attention. Once again he was forced to roll over on his stomach to investigate, coughing up yet more dust filled blood.

Laying on the ground at the back of the building was a bleeding, dying, legless Splicer. The same one who had tried to harm him and his sister. Upon seeing the man still alive Omega was filled with rage, he felt a fire inside him re-ignite and his anamalistic nature screamed at him to obliterate the severely wounded and scarred man. The Brother started shaking from the pure rage that now washed over him, seeing the Splicer alive was completely unacceptable. He didn't care how much pain the man was in, he made a promise in the form of a low enraged growl he would intensify his misery.

As the blinding anger took control of the Brothers body he began to drag himself in the Splicer's direction, growling uncontrollably the entire way. He didn't even feel the pain his body was in, he had no room for pain. The only thing left to feel was the all knowing, all consuming rage that filled his entire body, after painting the floor below him in bloody drag marks he reached the man. All the Splicer could do was stare wide eyed as the Monster before him crawled onto his chest. Now face to face with the seemingly invincible Demon the only sound he could usher were frightened squeaks. He saw the Protector raise his head slightly as he sucked in an enormous amount of air, before letting it loose.

Omega felt all of the acquired hate, and rage fill his head as he screamed the deepest, darkest, most terrifying screech the man had ever heard. The screech filled the once beautiful establishment as the noise bombarded the Splicer's ears, and blood dripped from the gash in the Monster's helmet. It felt like his head was going to explode and paint the surrounding area in a fresh coat of crimson. Omega just held onto the mans dirty shirt with both hands as his rage shot out at his victim.

The deformed man started having seizures, and his nose, eyes, and ears started bleeding from the immense sound flooding his head. when The Big Brother finally stopped his Death Howl he looked down on his helpless prey panting, before he slammed the front of his helmet into the mans face again, and again effectively caving the Splicer's face in. He felt no ounce of sorrow for his victim, only fury, and hate. Omega swiftly removed his now bloody helmet from it's resting place and cast it aside.

Lowering his blood stained mouth to the lifeless corpses throat he ripped a large chunk of his jugular out, he could feel his teeth scrape the bone of the man's neck as he pulled up. He spit the meat away and began slamming both of his fists into the broken face before him, he continued until he felt his knuckles braking concrete and then kept punching.

Omega couldn't control himself, How dare this BASTARD try to make him fail his Protector duties! How dare he try to take the life of possibly the last Big Sister in Rapture! He made sure to send the impudent fool to the furthest depths of Hell.

_**A/N:**_** and now you know why this story is rated "M" lol let me know what you guys think or if i should improve on anything. BTW this chapter is still open for change so keep that in mind.**

**to KillerWoW, and MistoffelessTrekyManiac: Thank you for following my story. words really can't explain the feeling of gratitude i have for you both i know this little note isn't much but i'm writing this with the most sincere feeling of joy, so truly thank you!**

**to Bioteam2, KillerWoW, MistoffelessTrekyManiac, and Rip 27: Thank you for favoriting my story this means a lot to me so thank you from the bottom of my heart! and i hope this story will continue to entertain you all.**

**also i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far you guys are AWESOME!**


	7. New Found Purpose

**A/N: OK so first let me start off by saying sorry for a long chapter... unless you like it... anyway also i'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucks i haven't slept for over 24 hours so i'm a little out of my mind lol let me know if i need to change anything later. Well here it is either way if you'll all excuse me i'm gonna go slip into a nice comfortable coma.**

**new found**** purpose**

Fist after fist came crashing down upon broken concrete and flattened brain matter. This was deemed inefficient by the wrathful Protector, and soon he hauled himself up so he was sitting on his knees straddling the ravaged carcass. After re-positioning he began his assault once more. He couldn't stop, wouldn't stop, and didn't stop the terrible onslaught until his Blood lust was sated. With every hit he felt the rage subside ever so slowly, melting away little by little.

It felt like hours had past, when Omega finally stopped his rampage he sat once more staring at the scene before him, panting and holding his fists at the ready as if waiting for any sign of life to present itself so he could snuff it out. He sat staring at his victim, His rage fading away, even though he had obliterated the offending creature Omega felt displeased. The weak man had died before receiving his full punishment, if only there was a way to inflict yet more pain on the pathetic thing. There was no way of telling how much time had passed, since no such thing existed in Rapture. Time was meaningless in the dead city, forgotten, and uncared for.

The Brother finally snapped out of his daze and remembered the wounded Big Sister he had been so ready to sacrifice himself for. His head seemed to understand the urgency of the situation as it darted to her position on the floor. Strange he thought, she was laying on her back and now she was on her stomach. Had she seen the events that took place? It didn't matter right now, he had to make sure she was alright, had to protect her at all cost. It wasn't an option anymore, He thought all of the other Big Sisters were dead, so how did this one survive? It was a mystery he planned to solve, but right now there were more pressing matters at hand.

With a loud pop the few remaining lights in the restaurant had cut off from the strain of the massive explosion that took place. The room would have been completely black if there wasn't a rectangular window in the wall letting dim light in from the rest of Rapture. Still it was pretty dark, other than the window the only light sources left were the glowing yellow eyes of Omega and the dim red porthole of the sister lying face down. Small lights danced off of the ceiling and walls from the reflections of puddles gathered in the room.

If He were completely devoid of pain Omega would have thought it was peaceful, soothing even. Especially if the stench of rotting corpses wasn't invading his nose. Heaving a sigh the Big Brother decided to try and stand, fighting through the pain he finally managed to rise to his feet. After his Adrenaline wore off every small action was rewarded with enormous amounts of sharp pain flooding every part of his body. Shakily picking up his busted helmet and slowly walking with it in his hand he made his way to the only other life in the establishment.

kneeling next the the Sister he gently rolled her onto her back again. He inspected her dimly lit, cracked porthole, and suit. She had seen some rough times, her armor had many scars, scorch marks, and bullet indentations. Her body suit wasn't in great condition either, it had various small rips and tears exposing pale skin underneath. He placed his hand lightly on a tear in the right side of her suit, it looked like a cut from a large knife. Omega knew all too well how much stab wounds hurt, especially to the ribs. He couldn't help but wonder what hardships she had faced... alone.

Reaching over her to collect her left hand he brought it up to his line of sight to inspect her Protector number. On a plate of steel on the back of her hand he found a large "I". The symbol for Iota he believed. So her name was Iota? That's when he noticed her scent. It was the same as the one he had smelled in the apartment, it was even more powerful up close. Did this mean she was there? had she somehow snuck up on him? Even if she had the mini turret would have alerted him to her presence. That's when Omega remembered mini turrets were set to ignore the genetic code of protectors. He sighed as he placed her blood drenched arm back at her side.

Turning to look at her helmet he found even more evidence of abuse, it had countless scratch marks, dents, and burns. He caught himself staring at the battle worn helm, she like him had no choice but to survive in the nightmare that is Rapture. Omega placed his hands on the latches of the Sisters helmet and started to unlock them one by one, each rewarding him with a pop. When he had finished he gently lifted her up so he could remove the heavy piece of armor. From beneath the helmet, dirty, locks of black, shoulder length hair fell out.

The Brother quickly snatched a partially ripped chair cushion and placed it under her head, and examined her face. Her light pink lips were half open as she seemed to be mouthing something in her sleep he noticed her sharp K-9's were the same as his and wondered if all Protectors had them, a small trail of dried blood led a path out of the corner of her mouth and down to her chin. Her face was unwashed and in the dim light from the water the dirt looked more like bruises. It had been over a year since Omega saw a Big Sister and even longer since he had seen one without a helmet on. Like most Big Sisters she was beautiful, but looks could be deceiving, especially if she was surviving this long on her own.

He couldn't help but to wonder what she was doing sneaking around that apartment room while he slept, but quickly shrugged off the thought. Besides he was gonna be there a while he might as well get her out of the puddle of Blood she was currently laying in. In his current state, even if he could manage enough strength to unblock the exit he would be vulnerable trying to move the Sister. He was glad the exit was blocked, it meant solace from any threats that heard the explosion and would come running.

Omega made a mental checklist of things that would need to be done while the Sister was unconscious. he had to get Subject Iota out of the blood and it wouldn't hurt to make her more comfortable, drain the dead Splicer's ADAM, look for food, and if she wasn't up by then he would just have to wait until she was.

* * *

Subject Iota drifted in a sea of black, floating through the darkness in a state of confusion. Before memories flooded her mind's eye.

As Iota finished listening to the last of Dr. Alaxander's audio reports on the Fabled Big Brother she continued to walk down the war-torn streets of Rapture. It had been a week or so since she had decided to look for him, it was proving no easy task tracking him down. Iota remembered when mother ordered her to return to the City, she had been on the surface just about to retrieve another Little Sister from a coastal village when Delta began his rampage on the Family. By the time she got back, she found her Sisters murdered, the Little ones gone, and no trace of Mother anywhere. If she wanted to find Mother or eleanor, or the Little Sisters The Big Brother would be a good place to start. She knew he was alive from video footage she found in Mother's office, but he was good at staying out of sight and there was no way to tell what part of the City he was in since the footage was dated a month after Delta's attack.

Iota was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a deep Howl-like screech in the distance, she immediately began sprinting in the direction the noise came from. She knew the sound wasn't created by a Sister, it was too deep, and it wasn't a Big Daddy because they only Moaned which meant the chances of her finding her family were just increased substantially. Leaping over several piles of debris, and makeshift barricades the Protector finally came to a large opening with several busted trashcans. It wouldn't be hard to track the Big Brother down now since it was obvious he was chasing someone, all she had to do was follow the scent of fear.

As Iota crept along one of the many underwater tunnels that led throughout the City she came to another opening, she decided to get to higher ground for fear of being seen so she teleported to the top of a nearby store building. Now sneaking across the top of an old clothing store she could hear someone panting in a nearby alley way. when she looked in the direction she heard the noise She saw a Splicer clutching his chest and looking about frantically, he must have been the one the Big Brother was after, but where was he? The weak little Splicer couldn't have possibly escaped could he? her attention was brought to a shadow moving down the dark wall above the frightened man. A smile grew on her pale lips as she now fully understood the situation, Omega was just toying with his prey. He was obviously a very skilled hunter to be able to stay alive this long, if everything went smoothly and she didn't have to kill him he would make an excellent Mate.

She seemed surprised at the thought of having a Mate, she had been alone for so long it would be nice to have some company that wouldn't try to kill her. Of course she would have to fight him first, she would only accept a Mate that was as strong as she was, or stronger.

Looking back to the spectacle taking place on the street below she saw the Protector with great interest as he followed an injured, crawling Splicer to the middle of the broken road. He began to slowly stab the dying prey with his Harvester hoisting him up in the air impaling him. After draining a small amount of ADAM and injecting it into himself he discarded the corpse with the flick of his arm. The body hit the ground with a thud and Iota thought she could hear a small chuckle from the helmet of the Man's assassin. She continued to watch the Predator search for food and a safe place to eat, it's one of the many things the Protectors had in common, they didn't like eating on the ground. He finally settled for an old apartment building with a hole in the wall.

After teleporting to the adjacent building she had a good line of sight into the small apartment room, She watched from the shadows as Omega ate the meal he had gathered, though she could only see from his shoulders down it just helped to peak her curiosity. When he had finished his food she saw a large dresser move in front of the hole in the wall, he's probably going to try and sleep for a little while, she thought to herself. Iota waited for as long as she could before her eagerness got the better of her. She closed her eyes and pictured the small room the Brother inhabited, she could see the bed, nightstand, and small dining table against the wall. When she had a clear image in her head she activated her teleport plasmid once more, opening her eyes to find she had silently made it into the small room. Silently making her way to the sleeping form of a Protector laying on the bed, she stopped next to him to examine him.

Without his helmet on she could smell his pheromones in the air, It made her feel warm and ultimately... safe. she smiled a little when she realized that this is how Little Sisters feel when they're with Big Daddys. She jumped slightly when she saw Omega move a little in his sleep. She thought he must be having a nightmare, it was pretty much the only reason most Protectors didn't sleep. Iota couldn't help but feel relieved when he didn't open his eyes after moving, she wouldn't blame him if he attacked her on sight after breaking into his temporary quarters and getting so close to him.

As she looked at his face she admired how surprisingly pleasant he looked aside from the sweaty black hair and dirty face, she also noticed he had two scars, one above his left eyebrow and another on the right side of his jaw line. The Big Sister flinched slightly when she saw the horizontal scar on his neck and subconsciously rubbed the very same one on her own throat. She could see Battle scars on his armor from years of fighting, and the pained expression on his face told her just how much they were alike. without the guidance of Mother they were lost, without the Little ones they had no purpose, no reason to exist but to survive.

Iota was quickly brought back from her sorrowful daze when Omega started to stir and dawn and angry look on his face, she decided she should leave, and fast. With the flick of her head she teleported back outside onto the building she had been on previously and waited for the Male Protector to exit the building.

**A/N: Let me know what you all think! and ****don't worry this isn't the end of the dream/memory... uuumm thingy... i'm just too fucking tired to continue so i'll just continue it in the next chapter uuuuuuuggggggghhhh! back to my coma!**


End file.
